The New Years Sunrise
by Cougarfang15
Summary: Slight AU. ONESHOT. My entry for challenge three of geekinthepink23's the writing game. Jun spends his New Years reconnecting with his old college roommate. Fluff ensures.


**So, it's been awhile since I actually motivated myself to sit down and write something. I've been really busy with getting my license, Carmilla, trying to find a job, Carmilla, finals, and Carmilla. Carmilla is fantastic, and if y'all haven't checked it out yet it's on YouTube and it is just fabulous and the fandom is so fantastic as well. **

**Anyways, this is my submission for challenge 3 of the writing game, the prompt was "gifting Yuki Tetsuya. So here we go guys. Hope you enjoy this.**

Jun-san grumbled slightly as he loosened his tie and made himself comfortable on his bar stool. He had just gotten off of work about a half-hour ago and was patiently waiting (as well as downing a couple drinks) for his college friend, Yuki Tetsuya. It was getting rather late, but Yuki had said that he might be awhile at his baseball practice.

Jun and Yuki had known each other since their freshman year of college. Yuki was there on some sort of baseball scholarship and Jun was just majoring in business. They hadn't gotten along much at first, Yuki was always complaining that Jun was too loud and Jun was always yelling loudly at Yuki for coming home late and leaving his sweaty clothes just lying around.

Eventually, the two settled into a mutual agreement. Jun would keep his volume down if Yuki didn't keep him up at night and bought a dirty clothes hamper. The rest just fit into place.

Jun took to running with him late at night and they would stay up late and do homework together. Typical roommate stuff. When the time came for college to end, Yuki had already been expetcting a letter from a professional baseball team over in America and Jun had a job lined up.

It was almost the New Years though, and Jun had received a text message from Yuki a few days ago that was short and to the point as usual. So when Jun saw a message on his phone that said "In town for a few weeks. Lets see each other on New Years", Jun could hardly contain his excitement. He had quickly tried to find somewhere for them to hang out, but his apartment was a terrible mess and anyplace halfway decent had already been booked. Not to mention that Yuki was a famous Japanese baseball player in America and was still plenty popular in Japan. Yuki had suggested some small corner bar that he passed on his jogging route in the morning, not too far from whatever hotel he was staying at. And just like that, Jun had plans for New Years.

Jun had contemplated getting something for Yuki. It wasn't everyday he got to see his college friend. But after contemplating for hours over what to get the rich baseball star who had almost everything he wanted in America, he decided against it.

Jun took a long swig of his whiskey before glancing quickly at his phone.

"Waiting on a lady?"

Jun looked up to glance at the gruff bartender.

"No." He mumbled quietly. The bartender looked surprised for a moment before shrugging, any attempt at conversation abandoned.

Jun bit his bottom lip. That was another thing. He needed to talk to Yuki about some things, but he didn't want to ruin the night.

Jun had come to term with his sexuality not too long ago. Being gay in Japan wasn't an easy thing, but he wasn't really out, and he didn't feel interested in anyone. It was something he kept to himself more or less and something he had told his older brother while he was under the influence of alcohol one night.

That thought made Jun grimace and push his glass of whiskey away slightly. He didn't want it to come out like that to Yuki if he decided to go through with it tonight.

A ping accompanied by a vibrate roused him from his thoughts and he glanced at his cell phone. It stated, "Be there in a moment."

And that he was.

Not ten minutes after the text had arrived, a sweaty Yuki had walked through the bar door, caught sight of Jun and plopped down next to him. He was breathing heavily but even, as usual after a run and signaled the bartender only to ask for a glass of water. Silence followed for a bit until his breathing slowed and he finished his first glass of water.

"Hey." He started.

Jun echoed his greeting and they sat once again in silence until Yuki gave a small chuckle.

"You're being quiet? Have you changed that much Jun-san?"

Jun grumbled and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"No, no. It's not that. I promise. Just a lot on my mind. But lets not talk about that yet. Tell me about America."

Yuki gazed at him with those intense eyes, a question burning in them but launched into a long explanation of America nonetheless. He told Jun of their politics, their board games, their holidays, and their baseball. Then he began talking about their college education, and how he was thinking about attending one of them because he "feels like learning something new."

When Yuki had finished talking the silence picked up where it left off and they began watching whatever New Years show was on T.V.

Then, Yuki addressed the elephant in the room.

"What's on your mind, Jun-san?"

Jun sighed, frustrated and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. He began speaking softly and easily, with apologies of "I didn't mean to do this now" and "I really was excited to see you after these few years" and then escalated both in volume and speed. Then his mouth just seemed to vomit the words out.

"I'm gay."

Yuki raised an eyebrow and Jun began to sweat, opting to grab a large swig of his whiskey he had tried to forget about.

"Ok."

Jun turned, surprise evident all over him. Yuki had an amused glint in his eyes, but his face remained neutral.

"Ok." Jun echoed and then laughed, the tension slowly easing out of him.

"In America, homosexuality is actually pretty common. Still frowned upon and all that, but a lot more people are open about it. I'm not, but thats because I'm a professional baseball player and they really frown upon that."

Jun nodded for a moment then froze as his mind backtracked frantically.

"Wait, what?"

A soft chuckle came from Yuki as he leaned back and signaled the bartender, ordering his first alcoholic drink of the night.

"I don't like to repeat myself."

There was a pregnant pause and then-

"If we are doing confessions, I've always had a thing for you anyways."

Jun blinked a few times as he watched Yuki down his drink quickly.

"Oh." Was his intelligent reply. Then he recovered with a quiet, "Me too."

Yuki laughed again, and this time it sounded slightly more strained.

"I didn't plan on doing this tonight either."

Jun smiled apologetically and then turned to his empty glass, turning the glass in his hands.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Jun's voice was husky but soft and Yuki gave a slight smirk.

"Aa."

They stood and Jun adorned his coat, making sure to throw some sort of tip to the bartender before heading out into the cold.

Yuki was dressed lightly for his jogging but looked no worse for wear in the cold snow. They walked silently to the beach, their breath coming out as small white puffs in the air and the fresh snow crunching under their feet.

They were quiet as they walked and as they arrived on the beach Jun silently slipped his hand into Tetsu's, their fingers interlocking and they watched the sunrise of the New Year.

"This is the best homecoming gift I've ever received."

**Well the ending was really rushed because I really have to get to wrapping these presents and studying for my final but hey, hope you liked it. It was really fun to write. Ja!**


End file.
